


And Now

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry's a sap, I don't know, Louis' a sap, M/M, Slight Angst?, free - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, they're both saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis couldn’t help but think back on everything that they have been through. A memory rises up and he couldn’t help but smile. Harry always made him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 and the prompt is the fic has to have the words flickering, ribbon and bayberry.  
> Hope you like it... :)

As Harry was taking a shower Louis couldn’t help but think back on everything that they have been through. A memory rises up and he couldn’t help but smile. Harry always made him smile.

Louis remembers a boy, with curls that look so soft and lips bitten red, sitting on a chair and talking to a camera. Louis felt himself calm down as he stared at the boy, his nervousness passing through him like a fog. Something about him made warmth spread throughout Louis’ whole body and all the way to his bones.

That was then.

And now here he was four years later with a boy that turned into a man, with longer hair and curls that had turned into waves but with the same red lips and the same attitude and love for all things.

Louis hears the water stop and footsteps emerging from the bathroom.

“Come to bed,” he mumbles as he turns away from the window to see a ribbon falling to the floor.

Harry gives him a grin before he slides under the covers.

 “You smell like bayberry,” he murmured into Harry’s side before shifting to lay his head on his chest.

“Lou,” Harry chuckles making his chest rumble and Louis’ was so close to him that he could feel every bit of it. “I missed you, Louis.”

Louis hums, and presses a kiss to Harry’s chest warming both of them straight to the core, making them breathless with happiness seeping out of their bones, their pores, almost making them glow.

He stares at Harry’s hand that was resting on his own before turning his over and gripping Harry’s hand tight.

“What a day that had been,” he says as Louis was staring on the matching rings on their fingers, and he sounds so happy that Louis has to look at him only to see him flushed bright pink and with his eyes shining even though the lights are flickering.

“I liked the day after that.”

“I loved every day after,” Harry whispers. “I loved them just as I love you Lou.”

Louis knows because he feels it and Harry doesn’t let him forget it.

Harry looks at their joined hands before bringing them up to lay a kiss on Louis’ hand.

Louis takes in a sharp breath.

He gets lost in his thoughts as he imagines being free. He imagines them like this, holding hands, walking down the street having no care at all. He imagines him standing, staring at Harry beaming with pride as he announces to the whole world that they were going to reach out to kids that were surely scared as they had been. He imagines doing important things with important people, making a toast and not stopping because Harry was there and they were there together. He imagines Harry cooking at _their_ house. He imagines becoming old and grey but still together, still happy.

“Hazza?” he asks, just as Harry was about to fall asleep.

“Boo?”

“Marry me.”

_“Again?”_

 


End file.
